Teardrops On My Guitar
by fangirl2000
Summary: DISCONTINUED.
1. Date With the Devil

_Drew Looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see_

_That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be_

_I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about_

_And she's got everything that I have to live without_

One cool, winter morning, as Miley, Lily, Oliver and Jake were on their way to school, when they ran into Amber, Ashley, and the most evil of all, Marrissa.

"Hey, Jake. Oken, Trescott, Stewart..." Marrissa began.

"Hey Marrissa, Amber, Ashley."

"Hey Jake, what are you doing tonight?" Miley interrupted.

"Nothing, yet. I was going to go to the movies with...Amber."

"Really! What movie are we going to see? What time are you going to pick me up? What should I wear?"

"But, Jake I wanted...to tell you something." Miley mumbled as Jake walked away with Amber, Ashley, and Marrissa.

"Hey Miley, are you okay?" Oliver asked as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"I can't believe that Jake is going out with Amber! OF all people!" Lily shouted as the trio went to chemistry class.

"I know, I mean he never even liked her until she was singing with the stars." Oliver said just as the bell rang.

"Good morning class. Let's begin. All right now, everyone pair up, and get the supplies on the back table. After that put the chemicals into the order written on the blackboard. Begin, and you have half any hour to complete the assignment." Mrs. Johnson said pointing to the blackboard. As Lily and Miley paired up, Lily got the supplies, and then they began. Miley began to mix the chemicals, but then Jake came over.

"Hey, Miley. Can I borrow that blue stuff?" Jake asked.

"What? Sure..." Miley replied, but as she poured some chemicals together they began to get bigger, and bigger, until it finally popped! Blue and picked was everywhere on Jake and Miley mostly.

"Miley!" Jake exclaimed as he began to wipe off the chemicals.

"I'm so sorry! I was just...uh...I had my mind on other things. I'm so sorry!"

"No, it's okay. I just...I just have to clean my shirt, clean my hair, and my pants, but yeah I'm okay."

"I just have to uh...clean everything. I'm really, really sorry. Do you need help getting cleaned up?"

"No, no. I've got it. I'll just be in the bathroom for a few hours."

"Jake...I...wanted to tell you...that..." Miley stuttered as Jake walked away, and Miley ran after him.

"Class, class, calm down. Jake, Miley, Lily, Oliver, and everyone else who has chemicals in them go to the bathroom and clean up. I'll write a not to all of the teachers letting them know that you might be late." The whole class ran to the bathroom to clean up.

"Way to go, Stewart." Amber and Ashley mocked.

"Hey, it's not my fault."

"Just leave her alone. It's not her fault that she thinks Jake is really cute and every time he enters the room she goes into a daydream." Lily defended Miley.

"Lily! Lily, you are not helping!" Miley shouted as she tried to get the chemicals out of her hair. As more and more girls were cleaned up, Miley and Lily had only cleaned out up the arms, legs, and pants.

"We're going to have to be here forever!" Lily said as she cleaned off her flip-flops.

"On the bright side we're missing classes." Miley replied.

"Yeah, but we still have to do the homework!" Lily exclaimed as the two girls both cleaned their shirts.


	2. Kisses Can Hurt

_Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's just so damn funny_

_That I can't even see anyone when he's with me_

_He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right_

_I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

As Miley and Lily walked out of the bathroom, they came face-to-face with Jake and Amber kissing.

"Miley..." Lily began as Miley gasped. "Miley, are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I just..." Miley said, and then began to burst into tears.

"Miley..." Lily cried as Miley ran down the hallway, into Oliver, and wrapped her arms around him.

"Miley? Miley, what happened?" Oliver asked as he wrapped his arms around Miley, and he enjoyed it.

"Jake! Jake...that's...what...oh Oliver!" Miley sobbed as she dug her head into Oliver's chest.

"Miley, it's okay. I'm here, and so is Lily. So what happened?" Oliver asked as he pulled Miley over to a bench.

"Me and Lily were in the bathroom cleaning up, and when we came out...it was awful!" Miley cried as she more tears fell from her deep blue eyes.

"What was awful?" Oliver asked as Lily came rushing over to them.

"Miley...well we both...Jake kissed...Amber." Lily explained as she gave Miley some tissues.

"Miley, I'm sorry you had to see that, but it was bound to happen sometime." Oliver said as he gazed into Miley's eyes again and pushed her hair out of her face.

"So you think that I'm a horrible girlfriend!?!?" Miley asked as she began sobbing again, but now into Lily's shoulder.

"No Miley, it's just that you and Jake were never really close, so..." Lily explained.

"Oh, now I'm never close to anyone anymore?" Miley asked as she blew her nose and ran away.

"Miley!" Oliver and Lily screamed as they ran after her. As Miley stopped to turn, Lily and Oliver caught up with her.

"Miley, you're being ridicules!" Lily said as she pulled Miley down at an empty desk in their homeroom.

"What do you want me to do? I can't help myself! You know I've always liked Jake, and now, he's just..." Miley began as she cleared her puffy, red eyes.

"Miley, it's okay. I understand, but there will be times when guys, now it's Jake, who will break your heart, and soon you'll be able to break a few yourself." Lily said trying to comfort her best friend.

"Lily..." Miley stuttered.

"Yeah?" Lily replied.

"I'm sorry, but you sound like...like a fortune cookie." Miley smiled, and for the first time in a few hours she laughed.

"Miley, guys may come and go, but friends will always be here for you." Oliver said as he put his arm around Miley.

"Thanks...thank for cheering me up." Miley said as the trio sat down and awaited their next class.


	3. Our Kiss is a Secret

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

"No problem." Lily replied as the trio walked down the hallway, and then they ran into Jake.

"Hey, Miley. Can we talk?" Jake asked.

"No, I'm sorry, but I don't know you."

"Miley, what are you talking about? We've been friends for almost a year now."

"Who is he any way? Lily do you know him?"

"Yeah, he's...uh...no I don't know him. I've never seen him before."

"Miley, c'mon. Why are you giving me the cold shoulder?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, sir." Miley replied.

"Miley! I just need two seconds!"

"Try again when I do know you. Sorry, but I don't talk to strange people who go out with the devil."

"Miley! What are you...are you still mad about me going out with Amber?" Jake asked.

"Yeah! Yeah, I AM!"

"We'll just leave you two alone." Lily said as she and Oliver walked away.

"Miley, I wanted to talk to you about it. I just wanted to try something new, and maybe even get to know the real Amber."

"LEAVE me out of it! Jake, I never wanted you to go out with her in the first place!"

"Why? And you can't tell me what to do!"

"She's evil! You can't trust her!"

"Miley! Do you even know her?"

"Yes, yes I do!"

"How?"

"I just do!"

"Miley..." Jake said as he leaned into to kiss Miley. They kissed for a long time until Amber came around the corner.

"Jake? Stewart? Jake, what are you doing?"

"I was...we were...uh..."

"He was just practicing his kissing on me so it could be perfect for you." Miley explained.

"Oh, okay!" Amber said as she walked away.

"I can't believe she fell for that!" Miley laughed.

"I know, but Miley..."

"Yeah?"

"Did you..." Jake trailed off as the bell rang. "I have to go, bye."

"Jake wait!" Miley said, but it was too late Jake had run off to another class. "I guess we'll have to talk again sometime because I have to tell you something very important. I guess it can wait until after you big date with the devil." Miley mumbled, but as she walked away a tear fell down her cheek.


	4. Jake, I Still Love You

_Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe_

_And there he goes, so perfectly,_

_The kind of flawless I wish I could be_

_She's better hold him tight, give him all her love_

_Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's luck cause..._

"Hey, Miley what's up?" Lily asked in her perky voice.

"Oh, I was er just..." Miley began.

"What happened with you and Jake?"

"Uh...well..."

"Do you still have a crush on Jake after all you've been through?"

"Well...maybe."

"Miley! I thought you would be over him after everything!"

"I...well...I might still like him a little."

"MILEY! Are you jealous of Amber?"

"YES! Why shouldn't I be? I mean Jake liked me first but..."

"You turned him down. Face it Miley Jake is over you." Lily said.

"How would you know?" Miley cried, but then ran down the hall. She turned the corner to find Jake and Amber, so she hid behind the drinking fountain.

"Amber, we have to talk." Jake said.

"What about Jake?"

"Well, it's about our date on Friday."

"Yeah, where are we going?"

"Uh...I'm sorry but I just don't think it'll work out."

"What? Why?"

"I need some time alone."

"WHY?"

"I want to see other people."

"Who?"

"Well..."

"YES!" Miley cried, but then ducked behind some lockers.

"What was that?"

"I don't know." Amber said, and then Lily came running down the hall.

"Hey Jake have you seen Miley?" Lily asked.

"Stewart?" Amber asked. "I'm glad I haven't seen her!"

"No, sorry Lily."

"Okay, well thanks any way."

"Lily, can I ask you something?" Jake asked pulling Lily away from Amber.

"Jake!?" Amber pouted and screamed down the hallway.

"Sure, what is it?" Lily asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you would want to go out with me. So would you?"

"I...uh...do you think Miley would mind?"

"Well, we broke up a long time ago and she's over me. I don't know why she wouldn't be."

"What?" Miley cried.

"So would you?"

"Sure..." Lily began but before Lily could say another word Jake had pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"Lily..." Miley whispered and then ran down the hall into the girls' bathroom. She pushed open a stall and cried for the rest of the day. Suddenly, the bathroom door open.

"Man is Jake a great kisser!" Lily boasted.

"Yeah sure! Rub it in!" Miley screamed.

"Who's there?"

"Me you idiot! Why did you kiss Jake?"

"What? HE kissed me!"

"Yeah right!!!"

"You didn't want Jake in the first place!"

"Yes I did!"

"Well you didn't tell him! It's not my fault he likes me!"

"If you want him, take him!" Miley screamed and stormed out of the bathroom.


	5. M&J 4EVER

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

"Miley, wait..."Lily said, and stopped dead in her tracks.

"What!? I said you could have Jake, so why are you still talking to me?"

"Miley, it's not like that. I mean yeah he is a really, really great kisser, but it's worth it."

"Any girl would be crazy to turn him down..."

"Well, I guess then you could call us both crazy."

"But why isn't it worth it? I had my chance and blew it, go have your fun. I don't want to ruin it."

"Miley, we've been friends for like ever, and no guy has ever came between us. Jake won't either, not even if he's ute, funny, and really rich. Plus a great actor..." Lily sighed. Then Jake walked up to the girls.

"Hey, Lil, can we talk? About...you know...tonight." Jake asked.

"What about tonight?" Lily asked, but was pulled away.

"So...did you want to go and see a movie or something?"

"Sure..." Lily said, and then looked at Miley's sad face. "Jake, only if Miley can come, and Oliver." Lily had said this just as Oliver approached.

"Oliver can come where?" Oliver asked.

"To the movies, with me and Jake. Plus Miley." Lily said, hugging her friends, feeling sorry for accepting to be Jake's girlfriend, and for Miley.

"Okay, whatever." Oliver said. "So what time should I be over? Or should I meet you there?"

"Uh..met me at my house." Jake said. "He's the directions. And don't be late."

"Whatever." Oliver said, grabbing the paper, and walked away.

"Well, I'd better go too. I'll leave you two love birds alone." Miley said, and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Miley, wait, I really, really have to talk..." Jake began.

"Jake, save it. I don't need to here anything from...from...from a backstabbing, heart-breaker, idiot!"

"What are you talking about?" Jake asked, as Lily tried to step in between them. "Are mad at me...for breaking up with Amber?"

"No! I'm talking about you taking my best friend away from me, not having me be your girlfriend, and you're an idiot for not even thinking about how I felt!" Miley screamed.

"What?" Jake asked. "I thought you didn't like me! That's why I tried other girls! I thought you'd never like me, so I didn't try again. You kept rejecting me!"

"I've always liked you! You really are an idiot!" Miley cried.

"So you really do like me?"

"DUH!"

"Whoa, whoa, what's sparkin' here? Jake, remember, we're together, right?"

"Sure..." Jake said, leaning closer to Miley. Miley jumped forward and she and Jake were in a deep, passionate kiss.

"Hey, I'm still here, you know!" Lily screamed, but Jake pushed her away.

"I love you, Jake." Miley said.

"I love you too." Jake replied.

"Jake, I like you too!" Lily cried.

"Shut-up." Jake said, and was still passionately kissing Miley. JAke pushed Lily into the trashcan, and kept kissing.


	6. Letters From the Heart

_So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light_

_I'll put his picture down and maybe _

_Get some sleep tonight_

Lily climbed out of the trashcan, and pulled Miley off of Jake

"Stewart!!! What do you think you're doing?" Amber screamed.

"I was...kissing my boyfriend!" Miley cheered.

"Boyfriend?" Jake, Amber, Lily, Ashley who had followed Amber, and Oliver who just came around the corner to get his science book.

"Yes, Jake and I are finally boyfriend and girlfriend!!" Miley screamed.

"Miley...I...But...No..." Oliver muttered.

"What is it Oliver? A little jealous are we?" Miley asked, laughing.

"Me? Jealous? Ha...that's funny..." Oliver replied. Later that day, Oliver wrote Miley a letter, who wrote a letter to Jake, who wrote a letter to Lily, who wrote a letter to Oliver. Miley's letter read:

_Dear Miley,_

_I don't think you've ever noticed how much I really do care about you. Jake is not the right guy for you! He's broken your heart once, and who's to say that he won't do it again? Miley, I'm sorry but I know that Jake will break your heart again. I just hope you have a shoulder to cry on because I don't think I will be there. Miley, I haven't told anyone this yet, but I'm moving to New York. I'm sorry, but I leave in two days. My house is all packed up, but maybe I'll see you there for a concert or something._

_Sincerely, _

_Oliver_

Jake's letter read:

_Dear Jake, _

_These past few days have been very confusing, but I have something to tell you that you have to promise you won't tell anyone else. Okay, here it goes, I'm Hannah Montana. There I said it! If you don't believe me then I'll show you in person, but I just had to tell you now. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, but I had to really get to know you to see if I could trust you, and I can. So please don't tell anyone. I know you told Hannah about me, Miley, but I just couldn't tell you then. Well, see you tonight at the movies. _

_From,_

_Miley_

_Lily's letter read:_

_Dear Lily, _

_I know you like me, there's no one who doesn't, but it's just not going to work out between us. I'm sorry, but I'm moving on to bigger and better girls, Miley. I'm sorry to break-up with you, but I'll try again if the thing with Miley doesn't work out. Sorry again, and I hope we can still be friends. _

_From,_

_Jake_

Oliver's letter read:

_Dear Oliver, _

_Over the last few days, I've gotten to know you a lot more than I have in the past. I don't know how to say this, but how would you like to give it ago? You know, me and you, out sometime? Just the two of us? You'll never know what'll happen if you don't try. Well let me know what you think!!!_

_From,_

_Lily_

Each of them put the letter in the other's locker. And at lunch they all found their surprise...


	7. HELLO, I LIKE YOU TOO!

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only one who's got enough for me to break my heart_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do..._

They hunted each other down, searching the hallways. Lily was at one end of the north hall, Miley at the other end of the north hall, Oliver in the south hall, and Jake in the east. Jake found Miley before she could get to Oliver, and talk to him about his big move.

"Miley, or should I say Hannah, how could you lie to me?" Jake asked, pulling Miley aside in the hall.

"Jake, I can explain!" Miley pleaded. "So, I take it you got my little letter..."

"Yes! But why didn't you tell me? I mean I told you everything! My secrets that I thought I was telling Hannah! All of those times that I...I can't believe this...I mean was talking to Hannah Montana, not you! I can't believe I fell for this!" Jake screamed.

"Jake, stop, please don't make a scene. And could we please talk about this when people aren't around us?" Miley asked.

"Fine, I'll call you after school and then we'll talk." Jake said, and walked down the hallway. Then Oliver found Lily in the north hall, but Miley got to him first.

"Oliver, what's up?" Miley asked, trying to distract him.

"Oh, uh Miley. I was just on my way to see you." Oliver replied.

"So about your "big" move...when do you uh...well leave?" Miley stuttered. The thought of her best friend leaving, so many memories that happened throughout the years, and the memories that soon could have been.

"I leave in about two days, and my mom said we're leaving for the airport in the morning. So, uh...if you don't mind I really need to talk to Lily." Oliver said, pushing Miley aside. Miley went back to her locker, and watched.

"Oh, hey Oliver. Did you get my letter?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, and that's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"So what do you think? I mean there are so many other girls in this school, but if we dated I won't be such a loser..." Lily said.

"Lily, you're not a loser, and I don't think..."

"You don't think it'll work out between us! I knew it! Every guy I've asked out has said no! What am I doing wrong?" Lily said, hitting her head against her locker.

"Lily, it's not that I don't like you, it's just that I...I uh...well...I'm moving to New York tomorrow morning, and I can't be your boyfriend!" Oliver said in one breath.

"What?"

"I can't be your boyfriend because I'm moving to New York. I'm so sorry that I never told you, but it just won't work out." Oliver said, and then Jake pulled Lily aside.

"Lily, did you get my letter?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, and that's okay. You and Miley will be perfect boyfriend and girlfriend." Lily said, pushing him aside so she could talk to Oliver.

"Lily, I just wanted to say that I never wanted to be anything more than friends..." Oliver mumbled.

"What?"

"I never wanted to date you...I wanted to date Miley."

"But she's going out with Jake...and I guess no guy will ever like me..." Lily mumbled, and ran to the girls' bathrooms crying. Then Miley walked up to the two boys.

"What did you guys do?" Miley asked before running after Lily. "Lily, are you in here?" Miley asked once in the bathroom.

"Miley, go away!"

"Lily, I'm sorry that every guy likes me and not you..." Miley said, not really thinking about the words coming out of her mouth.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, as Miley or as Hannah every guy likes me more than Lola or Lily."

"I can't believe you! You think just because you're a stupid little pop star who gets everything she wants, every guy in the world is in love with you!? Yeah, in you're own little world princess!" Lily screamed.

"It's true! And you know it!" Miley screamed. Lily couldn't believe what she was hearing, and before anyone could say another word, Lily ran out of the bathroom. Miley stood in the bathroom doorway...starstruck.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, but I've been really busy with camps. Well, enjoy! Don't forget to R&R!

-fangirl2000


End file.
